Wizard's Spell Compendium Volume Two
Wizard's Spell Compendium Volume Two is the second in a series of four 2nd edition books containing a vast collection of wizard spells. It was published in January 1998. Synopsis Spells ''Note: This list includes spells that are not considered canon in the Forgotten Realms setting * Eagle vision * Eagleform * Ebony hand * Echoes * Electric bow * Electrical wards * Elemental aura * Elemental burst * Elemental control * Elemental form * Elemental guide * Elemental servant * Elemental transmorgrification * Elemental turning * Elminster's effulgent epuration * Elminster's evasion * Elminster's multiple mouths * Elonia's glamer * Elude blow * Embalm * Emotion * Empathic control * Empathic link * Empathic seizure * Empathic wound transfer * Empathy * Enchant an item * Enchanted blade * Enchanted mirrors * Enchanted torch * Enchanted weapon * Encrypt * Endless slumber * Energy drain * Energy transformation * Enervation * Enfeeble * Enhance * Enhance fire creature * Enhance plant * Enhanced empathy * Enhanced olfaction * Enlarge * Enlarge desert creature * Ensnarement * Enter dream * Entomb * Erase * Erdlu claw * Erdlu hide * Erik's quills * Esp * Esp – witch * Estate transference * Ethereal banishment * Etherealness * Evaporate fluid * Evard's black tentacles * Everlasting fire * Everpresent record * Everwatching skull * Evolve * Exalted eye * Exchange wounds * Expeditious retreat * Explosive runes * Extension I * Extension ii * Extension iii * Exterminate * Eye of mystra * Eye of power * Eye shield * Eye-shield * Eyebite * Eyefire * Eyes of the undead * Fabricate * Face * Face blur * Facet * Faerie sword * Falling wall * Fallion's fabulous fireball * False face * False tracks * False vision * Familiar enhancer I * Familiar enhancer ii * Familiar enhancer iii * Familiar enhancer iv * Familiar enhancer v * Familiar enhancer vi * Familiar enhancer vii * Familiar enhancer viii * Fang fish * Far reaching I * Far reaching ii * Far reaching iii * Farscry * Farseer * Farspeaker * Fascinate * Fatigue * Fear * Fear aura * Fear ward * Fearfire * Feather fall * Feather float * Featherfoot * Feeblemind * Feign death * Feign destruction * Feign undead * Fellblade * Fiend form * Fiery eyes * Fiery fists * Filter * Filth's bane * Find direction * Find familiar * Find familiar – dragon * Find familiar – necromancer * Find person * Find the path * Find traps * Find treasure * Find water * Finger of death * Fire * Fire arrows * Fire aura * Fire breath * Fire burst * Fire charm * Fire enchantment * Fire eyes * Fire gate * Fire lance * Fire phantom * Fire quill * Fire rain * Fire shield * Fire shuriken * Fire stones * Fire storm * Fire track * Fire trap * Fire truth * Fire wake * Fire wings * Fireball * Firebrand * Fireflow * Fireproof * Firestaff * Firetrail * Firewater * First strike * Fisher's luck * Fist of stone * Fist of the adder * Fistandantilus's firequench * Flame arrow * Flame chase * Flame dagger * Flame of justice * Flame ray * Flameproof * Flamespin * Flaming sphere * Flamsterd's flamestrike * Flann's finery * Flare * Flash * Flashburst * Flashlight * Fleet feet * Flensing * Flesh mirage * Flesh to air * Fleshshiver * Float * Fly * Flying fist * Flying jambiya * Focus fear * Fog cloud * Fogbolt * Fool's gold * Fool's speech * Foothold * Force shapechange * Forcecage * Forcelash * Forcewave * Foresight * Forest's fiery constrictor * Forget * Friends * Frost fingers * Frost shroud * Frostfire * Fumble * Galathar's gnostic chain * Galkyn's bolt * Gamalon's fiery backlash * Gambler's luck * Gaseous form * Gate * Gate seal * Gate ward * Gateway * Gauntlet * Gauntlet of teeth * Gaze reflection * Geas * Geirdorn's grappling grasp * Gemidan's icicle * Gemidan's paralytic missile * Gemjump * Genie contract * Ghast creation * Ghastly hands * Ghelkyn's wounding * Ghost armor * Ghost armour * Ghost blade * Ghost light * Ghost pipes * Ghost rigging * Ghostgrail * Ghostharp * Ghoul gauntlet * Ghoul lattice * Ghoul touch * Giant fur * Glassee * Glassteel * Glitterdust * Globe of invulnerability * Gloom * Glorious transmutation * Graft * Graft flesh * Graft item * Graft limb * Grease * Grease slick * Great shout * Greater detect undead * Greater distraction * Greater malison * Greater sign of sealing * Greater spelldream * Grimwald's graymantle * Ground fog * Guardian * Guardian mantle * Guards and wards * Gullship * Gunther's kaleidoscopic strike * Gust of wind * Haelyn's bow * Hail of stone * Hailcone * Hair * Halaster's grappling hand * Hallucinatory terrain * Halo of eyes * Hand * Hand of darkness * Handfangs * Harm * Haste * Hasten growth * Hatch the stone from the egg * Heal self * Healing dream * Healing touch * Heart of stone * Heartcall * Heartsense * Heat mirage * Hedge enchantment * Heroism * Hide heart * Hiding place * Hissing sand * Hoardguard * Hold giant * Hold golem * Hold monster * Hold person * Hold portal * Hold portal open * Hold undead * Hold vapor * Homunculus shield * Honor mark * Hornung's baneful deflection * Hornung's guess * Hornung's random dispatcher * Hornung's surge selector * Hover * Hovering skull * Howling chain * Howling horror * Huntsman's call * Hypnotic pattern * Hypnotism * Ice blight * Ice knife * Ice storm * Icelance * Identify * Identify species * Ignite flame * Illusionary script * Illusionary wall * Ilyykur's mantle * Imbue undead with spell ability * Immunity to adherence * Immunity to poison and disease * Immunity to spider venon * Immunity to undeath * Immurk's distraction * Impersonation * Imprisonment * Improved armor * Improved blink * Improved chill touch * Improved feather foot * Improved haste * Improved invisibility * Improved magic missile * Improved magic mouth * Improved mind mantle * Improved mirror image * Improved phantasmal force * Improved skull watch * Improved slow * Improved spider climb * Improved strength * Improved vampiric touch * Improved whispering wind * Incendairy cloud * Incendairy entrapment * Infratorch * Infravision * Insatiable thirst * Insect sight * Instant audience * Instant regeneration * Insulation * Intensify nature * Intensify summoning * Internal fire * Interruptable light * Invisibility * Invisibility 10' radius * Invisible mail * Invisible stalker * Invulnerbility to magic weapons * Invulnerbility to normal weapons * Iron body * Iron maiden * Iron mind * Ironguard * Ironwood * Irritation * Isolde's answer * Item * Item supercharger * Itembane * Ivy's irresistible scent * Jaggar's strengthened bastion * Jaguar form * Jalartan's miraculum * Janga's jewel * Javelin * Jest * Jester's jest * Jhanifer's deliquescence * Jonstal's double wizardry * Jonstal's improved double wizardry * Juggernaut * Juggle * Jump * Khazid's procurement * Khelben's blackstaff * Khelben's dweomerdoom * Khelben's suspended silence * Khelben's warding whip * Khinasi trade tongue * Knock * Knostira's crypt * Know alignment * Know history * Know intent * Know path of magic * Know school * Know value * Know weight * Ladder * Laeral's dancing dweomer * Laerl's aqueous column * Laerl's crowning touch * Laerl's cutting hand * Laerl's dancing whip * Laerl's disrobement * Laerl's gesture * Laerl's invisable blade * Laerl's raging griffon * Lance of disruption * Lapis bonds * Lapse * Lasting breath * Legend lore * Leomund's hidden lodge * Leomund's lamentable belaborment * Leomund's secret chest * Leomund's secure shelter * Leomund's tiny hut * Leomund's trap * Lessen gravity * Lesser distraction * Lesser geas * Lesser sign of sealing * Lesser spelldream * Levitate * Lich armour * Lich touch * Life bolt * Life field * Life force exchange * Life force transfer * Life force transfer – necromancer * Life proof * Life sounding * Life steal * Life tether * Life water * Lifeblend * Lifedrain * Lifesurge * Light * Lightning bolt * Lightning bug * Lightning curtain * Lightning lash * Lightning reflection * Lightning ring * Lightning rod * Lightning shield * Lightning storm * Lightning strike * Lightningcloak * Limited wish * Liquid earth * Liquid orb * Little bird * Living link * Locate creature * Locate object * Locate remains * Lorloveim's creeping shadow * Lorloveim's shadowy transformation * Love * Love charm * Lower resistance * Lower water * Loyalty * Lubricity * Lullaby * Lysander's bladestorm * Lysander's kaleidoscope * Maelstrom * Mage tunnel * Magic disk * Magic drain * Magic ear * Magic fist * Magic jar * Magic manager * Magic mirror * Magic missile * Magic missile reflection * Magic mouth * Magic resistance * Magic staff * Magical susceptibility * Magnetism * Mailed might * Major creation * Major domination * Major paradox * Maladweomer * Malec-keth's flame fist * Malraz's dramatic death * Manor's mind vision * Manor's mindsight * Manshoon's xorn talon's * Manyjaws * March * Mask of death * Mass * Mass blindness * Mass charm * Mass contagion * Mass domination * Mass invisibility * Mass jump * Mass mounts * Mass polymorph * Mass suggestion * Mass teleport * Mass teleport with out error * Massmorph * Master undead * Material * Maw of choas * Maximilian's earthen grasp * Maximilian's stony grasp * Maximum damage * Maze * Mechanical disruption * Melf's acid arrow * Melf's minute meteors * Melisander's harp * Mellix's fire mouth * Melt * Melt metal * Memory * Mempter's barrier * Mending * Mental block * Mental transport * Merald's murderous mist * Message * Metal skin * Metal to rust * Metamorphose liquids * Meteor swarm * Mimic mortal * Mimicry * Mind blank * Mind fog * Mind mantle * Mind-control invisibility * Mindspin * Minor creation * Minor globe of invulnerbility * Minor malison * Minor paradox * Minor quest * Minor spell turning * Mirage arcana * Mirage wall * Mirror image * Misdirection * Misfortune * Mislead * Missile mastery * Misspell mantle * Mist magic * Misty summons Category:Sourcebooks Category:2nd edition sourcebooks Category:Published in 1998 Category:Works by Mark Middleton Category:Books